Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising.
Transmission components such as gears and bearings require lubrication. Commonly, a transmission case contains a supply of lubrication fluid which tends to collect in the lowest portion of the case, called the sump. A pump may be utilized to distribute the lubrication fluid from the sump to each of the components that requires lubrication.
In order to reduce fuel consumption, some vehicles include hybrid powertrains which utilize energy storage to supplement the power produced by the internal combustion engine. These powertrains permit the vehicle to operate a portion of the time with the engine off and the remainder of the time at torque levels at which the engine is more efficient. Hybrid powertrains also enable the capture and later use of energy that would otherwise be dissipated by the braking system.